


Someone to watch over me

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Ghost Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Someone to watch over me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



The ghosts watch him.

Kylo always wanted his grandfather's spirit to visit him. He pored over every stolen piece of Jedi lore he could find: a broken holocron here, a half scrap of scroll there. Reach out with the Force, they said. The dead were not always lost, they said. They surround us, offering their wisdom to us if we open ourselves to receiving the call.

Kylo is open. Kylo is as open as anyone can get without boring a hole through his own stomach. It was not until the sudden, sharp certainty of his uncle's death that he sensed the presence he'd so longed for ever since he'd discovered the truth from his lying mother.

"Grandfather," he said in bewilderment the first time, staring at the light-haired apparition, unencumbered by the fierce black suit that had been his calling card.

The ghost said nothing.

The ghost says nothing still. Nor does his silent companion. Luke looks much as Kylo last saw him: wrinkled and bent with loss. Luke has many mistakes to carry with him in this existence after death. Kylo tells himself he doesn't care.

"You are not my responsibility," he tells Luke now. Luke turns his head to his father, and they stare at each other. Are they sharing thoughts? Are they simply sharing a glance to confirm both see the man in front of them as the culmination of all their lives' failures? "That's not my concern either," he says before turning away.

He wanted his grandfather's presence. He never wanted the expression of disappointment on his grandfather's face.

They follow him through his day to day tasks. He reviews the reports of the Resistance's movements. He searches for tidbits of information regarding the whereabouts of the artifact he seeks. He orders his underlings to go about their duties.

The ghosts watch him, saying nothing, offering nothing but their sad, matched stares.

At last, Kylo returns to his quarters, bone tired and weary with troubles he does not want to admit. Meditation is for Jedi, and there are no Jedi left no matter what his uncle said. Kylo clears his mind as well as he can and readies himself for sleep. His thoughts aren't easily stilled, and with their push, his body begs for his attention as well.

Snoke forced him to touch himself in front of him when Kylo first joined him at his side. He still bears a level of disgust in himself as he touches himself now. The warm friction of his own touch competes with the loathing, and his thoughts quiet down in pursuit of a harsh, hot peak promising temporary silence from his own doubts.

The ghosts watch. Kylo closes his eyes to them, tears prickling at his eyelids amid another wash of shame.

And then.

Softly, like the brush of a feather or the kiss from his mother, two sets of wispy hands touch his face with a tenderness he can't imagine and doesn't deserve, and Kylo comes, howling and loved and broken.


End file.
